Shiggy
Shiggy is a main Protagonist of the HWE series, being the first ever HWE Champion. He is based off the real-life WWE 2K player Shiggy. Overview Shiggy has been the face of the HWE up to this particular point. He was initially denied as the face of the HWE, in favour of his rival and arch nemesis ThALHo. Shiggy had eventually planned to leave to ECW, but due to his rise in popularity he was given the opportunity to fight for the HWE Championship once more, which he captured at Wrestlemania 2 by defeating Gjebaree in the main event. Appearance Shiggy's appearance is much similar to his real life appearance. He has big eyes, and he is brown in skin complexion. He always has a beard and has never shaved. He has a good physique. Similar to the other characters, his physique is atleast 5x better than his real-life physique. He wears tights with either Hearts, Diamonds or Spades, and has a hand band which is black. He wears either a tank top, shirt or vest in his entrance, along with his signature shades. History Pilot Episode In the Pilot episode, Shiggy fought Jack Sparrow in a singles match using his signature Crossface, capturing the HWE Championship and becoming the inaugural champion. He also teamed up with the Icon as Team Extreme, winning the Maldives Tag Team Championships by defeating The Man Erics. He therefore became a "Double Inaugural Champion". 2007 With the launch of Raw is War, Shiggy continued his reign as HWE Champion, and also as one half of the Maldives Tag Team Champions. He and The Icon engaged in Extreme Rules matches against The Man Erics, eventually reaching a point of 20 wins to 2 losses against them. Shiggy also defended the HWE Championship against Jack Sparrow at both Survivor Series and the Tables Ladders and Chairs Pay Per View. Also, in November, Team Raw went to war against Team Smackdown. During this time, Shiggy would come to forge a rivalry against Smackdown's Maldives Heavyweight Champion ThALHo. ThALHo would be the Soul-Survivor at Survivor Series against Gjebaree and Shiggy. Shiggy and Gjebaree would combine a superkick to an RKO, eventually dismantling ThALHo. 2008 Shiggy would be Champion until the Royal Rumble in January, where he would lose the HWE Championship to Gjebaree in a singles match. In the match, Shiggy would hit three superkicks on Gjebaree, who would kick out of each one. Gjebaree would hit one RKO on Shiggy through the announcer's table, followed by a second RKO in the ring, eventually defeating Shiggy and bringing Shiggy's title reign to an end at 91 days. Shiggy would feel depressed about the issue but The Icon would remind Shiggy that he still has "One more title with him", referring to the Maldives Tag Team Championship. Shiggy, along with the Icon will continue to defend the Maldives Tag Team Championships against tag teams, and they would eventually throw out 5 star matches, despite being considered part of the "Mid Card". HWE Wrestlemania involved Team Extreme successfully defending their Maldives Tag Team Championships against The Man Erics in a TLC match which was once again, rated 5 stars and even higher than the Main Event (ThALHo vs Gjebaree) which was rated with 4.5 stars. At Extreme Rules, Team Extreme would lose their Maldives Tag Team Championships due to interference from Bishup, the Chairman of HWE. This was done due to comments both Shiggy and the Icon made about them not being given opportunities just because they are not large in size as ThALHo. The following week of April, Shiggy superkicked Bishup as payback. This particular week, Both Shiggy and the Icon were drafted to Smackdown. Both Shiggy and the Icon would then feud with the HWE Undisputed Champion ThALHo, leading to a Triple Threat match at Backlash. During the match, ThALHo would prove to be more powerful as he would powerbomb both Shiggy and Icon through tables. The fight culminated in the ring until ThALHo used the walls of ThALHo on the Icon, yet Shiggy would come into the ring and apply his Cross-face on The Icon, which caused The Icon to tap out. First, Shiggy's music would hit, making the audience think that Shiggy actually won the fight, yet Bishup would send a senior referee who would use a rule which says that the first man to apply the submission would be the winner, eventually causing ThALHo to retain the Undisputed Championship. Feud with ThALHo The next night, Shiggy's character would take an anti-hero turn when he would interfere in ThALHo's match against Xorro, hitting ThALHo in the face with the HWE Championship, busting him open. The next week, Shiggy would come out with a new theme music and a new style. Shiggy would talk with ThALHo in the ring, face to face. ThALHo would claim that he respects Shiggy as a competitor, but doesn't like him. Later that night, Shiggy would use a table outside the ring, and ThALHo would try to Powerbomb Shiggy onto the table, but Shiggy would reverse and go for a superkick, causing ThALHo to fall on the table crashing. This would cause their match at Payback to be a Table's match. At the end of the Show, Shiggy would deliver a promo, stating that he doesn't even hate ThALHo, but hates the idea that ThALHo is considered the "Best" when Shiggy throws matches with higher ratings despite not being in the main event. Shiggy also emphasizes on the fact that he and Icon are not on covers anymore, despite being much better competitors than ThALHo. At Payback, ThALHo and Shiggy would have a brutal match, with ThALHo eventually powerbombing Shiggy through a table, retaining the Undisputed Championship. Shiggy would then be drafted back again to Raw, much to his displeasure. X-Division Champion and Backstage attack Shiggy would leave Smackdown, eventually letting The Icon continue his battle. Once Shiggy joined Raw is War, he was greeted by the X0Division Champion Pasanti, who would continuously play mind games with Shiggy. The next week, Pasanti appeared behind Shiggy, using a Dark Mass kick on Shiggy, knocking him out. Pasanti would face Shiggy the next week, defeating him. The next week, Shiggy was given an opportunity to fight for the X-Division Championship. Shiggy would come into the ring, dressed as Pasanti, making fun of him. Pasanti would once again appear before Shiggy, Dark Mass kicking him. At the "In Your House" Pay Per View, Shiggy would face Pasanti in a 5 star match, and Shiggy would win the X-Division Championship with multiple Superkicks. The next following weeks, Shiggy would defend the X-Division Championship with his open challenges. On the 4th of September of Year 2, Shiggy would be attacked backstage by an unknown wrestler, and due to this attack Shiggy suffered an injury which caused him to relinquish the X-Division Championship and retire from wrestling, much to the fan's dismay. Return, HWE Champion and the Face of HWE Shiggy returned following Survivor Series, where he was accused of being Raidh Gadharey, as the latter uses the same form of Superkick. However, Raidh Gadharey himself showed up in the middle of the ring and superkicked Shiggy, rendering him unconscious. This would erase all suspicion until the Royal Rumble on the 30th of January of year 3, where Raidh Gadharey would win the Royal Rumble and unmask infront of Gjebaree, showing everyone that Shiggy was Raidh Gadharey all along. Shiggy would go on a livid rage as he would beat Gjebaree bloody and senseless after the match, challenging him for the HWE Championship at Wrestlemania 2. Shiggy would constantly play mind games with Gjebaree in the following weeks, however he would also let go of the Raidh Gadharey gimmick. Shiggy would however now use a Diamond gimmick instead of a Heart gimmick, and he would use a more aggressive style of fighting in his matches. Shiggy would constantly attack Gjebaree from backstage and other areas. Shiggy would face Gjebaree at Wrestlemania 2 in the main event, beating him with a running superkick and thus becoming the new HWE Champion and the face of the HWE. Accomplishments Title wins HWE Championship (2 times) ECW Championship (2 times, as Raidh Gadharey) World Tag Team Championship (2 times) (1 with The Icon, 2 with The Kliq) X-Division Championship (1 time) Awards HWE Match of the Year (2009) vs Gjebaree at Wrestlemania 2 Feud of the Year (2008) vs ThALHo Feud of the Year (2009) vs Gjebaree Breakout star of the year (2008) 5 Star Match Awards - 6 times Shiggy vs Gjebaree (Wrestlemania 2: Normal match for the HWE Championship) Shiggy vs The Icon (Raw March 2010: Normal match for the HWE Championship) Shiggy vs ThALHo (Raw June 2008: Normal match for the HWE Undisputed Championship) Shiggy vs The Man (Summerslam 2: Iron Man Match for the HWE Championship) Raidh Gadharey vs Demon Damiyo (ECW Takeover 1 (2009): Extreme Rules match for the ECW Championship) Shiggy vs The Icon (TLC 2009: TLC match for the HWE Championship)